White Rose & Baby's Breath
by Tinkxx
Summary: [JinHwi/BaeHwi] [Jinyoung x Daehwi] Jinyoung bingung karena membuat Daehwi marah, ia tidak sengaja membentak dan membuat pemuda kecil itu melarikan diri dari rumah mereka. Lantas, apa yang harus Jinyoung lakukan? [OOC/bxb/shoai. DLDR. Enjoy] [Produce 101] [Wanna One]


Title: White Rose & Baby's Breath

(Tinkxx)

– Jinyoung x Daehwi –

an: recommend lagu dari saya kali ini, firework & i love you-nya bobby. fanfic ini bertele-tele sih, maaf ya kalo nggak sesuai ekspektasi:')

– **White Rose & Baby's Breath –**

–

Jinyoung menghela napas panjang melihat sisi lain tempat tidurnya yang biasa ditempati Daehwi sekarang kosong. Ini masih pagi dan pemuda itu sudah pergi entah kemana. Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak pamit padanya, sekalipun dengan meninggalkan post-it atau pesan. Padahal pukul tiga pagi tadi ia masih melihat Daehwi tidur di kasur yang sama dengannya, tapi ketika pagi pemuda itu hilang begitu saja.

Dengan malas Jinyoung bangun dari tidurnya dan beranjak ke kamar mandi. Biasanya akan ada yang bermanja-manja dulu padanya dengan menarik baju yang dikenakannya, meminta dirinya untuk tetap tidur, tapi kali ini tidak ada yang memperlakukannya seperti itu.

Kalau sudah sepi begini rasanya ia yang bersalah atas apa yang terjadi semalam, tapi Daehwi pun juga bersalah menurutnya. Ia kan cuma minta Daehwi untuk berhenti makan coklat malam-malam, bukan minta Daehwi untuk berhenti total makan coklat. Karena demi apapun kebiasaan Daehwi itu mengganggunya dan Daehwi bisa saja sakit karena hal itu.

Tetapi namanya juga Daehwi, keras kepala, tidak biasa mengalah, jadinya ketika diberitahu pun pemuda itu akan mengira kalau Jinyoung benar-benar melarangnya. Apalagi Jinyoung sempat membentak pemuda itu saking bebalnya ketika diberitahu. Itu juga yang membuat Daehwi menangis keras dan membuang semua coklatnya, lalu mengunci kamar mereka, membiarkan Jinyoung berdiri diluar pintu dengan tatapan bingung.

Sebenarnya itu juga salahnya karena janjinya dulu untuk tidak membentak Daehwi harus ia langgar tadi malam. Ia terlalu lelah dan Daehwi dengan seenaknya makan coklat diatas kasur padahal saat itu sudah pukul sebelas malam. Jinyoung cuma tidak mau kalau Daehwi sakit nantinya, apalagi makanan yang sering dimakan Daehwi ketika malam adalah makanan manis. Tadi malam coklat tapi bisa saja hari selanjutnya ia membawa satu kantong penuh berisi permen atau marshmallow.

Dengan langkah malas ia keluar dari kamarnya, mencoba mencari post-it atau pesan apapun yang sekiranya ditinggalkan oleh Daehwi, yang mungkin saja tadi tidak terlihat olehnya. Tapi tentu saja ia tidak menemukannya karena itu bukan kebiasaan Daehwi untuk meninggalkan post-it.

Karena malas memasak, ia memutuskan untuk sarapan ramyun saja. Tetapi, ketika ia hendak memasukkan ramyunnya ke dalam air yang mendidih, ponselnya berbunyi yang menandakan ada pesan masuk. Segera ia memasukkan ramyunnya dan berlari mengambil ponselnya yang ada di kamar.

Jinyoung tersenyum membaca pesan baru yang ada di ponselnya. Sebuah pesan dari Somi yang mengatakan kalau kekasihnya itu baik-baik saja sekalipun wajahnya terlihat kesal ketika datang kerumahnya. Dan gadis itu juga bilang kalau Daehwi memang pantas dibentak kalau berbuat kesalahan atau membuatnya kesal, karena selama ini tidak ada yang berani membentak Daehwi kecuali kakaknya sendiri, Dongho.

Tentu saja kekasih kecilnya itu akan pergi ke tempat Somi, mau kemana lagi ia kalau tidak kesana, mengingat teman yang benar-benar dekat dengannya cuma Somi. Itu juga yang membuatnya tidak panik ketika melihat Daehwi menghilang. Tidak mungkin Daehwi kembali pulang, karena ia paham sekali kalau Dongho akan menanyai adiknya banyak hal dan memaksanya pulang dengan menyeretnya ke mobil.

Perasaannya sedikit membaik ketika mendapat pesan tadi, makanannya pun menjadi enak walaupun hanya dengan makanan instan. Mengetahui kalau Daehwi baik-baik saja membuatnya senang, setidaknya Daehwi tidak semarah itu padanya. Ya, walaupun ia hanya diberitahu.

Lantas, apa rencananya sekarang untuk membuat Daehwi tidak marah lagi padanya? Setidaknya sebagai permintaan maaf karena sudah membentaknya berulang kali semalam. Yang jelas ia tidak akan mau kalau harus jalan-jalan ke tengah kota yang pastinya ramai sekali.

Setelah mencuci mangkoknya, ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. "Bagaimana kalau _dinner_ di rumah?" Gumamnya sembari menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa. Matanya mengerjap pelan dan menutupnya guna mencari semacam inspirasi. Siapa tahu akan ada salah satu _scene_ drama romantis yang lewat di otaknya. Tapi kemudian ia membuka matanya lelah, baru ingat kalau selama ini drama yang ia tonton cuma drama politik, kriminal dan semacamnya.

Jinyoung bangun dari duduknya. Dengan wajah datar khasnya ia megganti baju dengan yang lebih layak dan meraih kunci mobilnya. " _Dinner_ saja mungkin, ya?" Katanya entah pada siapa. "Mungkin ditambah dengan sebuah buket akan lebih manis."

* * *

Serius, _deh_ , Daehwi sebenarnya tidak semarah itu pada Jinyoung, ia cuma kesal karena Jinyoung yang biasanya tidak pernah membentak, jadi membentaknya semalam. Apalagi itu semua cuma gara-gara Daehwi yang makan coklat di malam hari. Maksudnya ia sudah sering makan coklat atau permen di malam hari dan Jinyoung tidak mempermasalahkannya, tapi kenapa tadi malam Jinyoung sampai sekesal itu padanya?

Daehwi menggelengkan kepalanya lelah. Pagi-pagi begini ia harus menjalankan mobilnya-yang sebenarnya sangat tidak ia sukai. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia perlu seseorang untuk mendengarkan keluh kesahnya dan ia merasa kalau Somi bisa mendengarnya. Kalau ia tetap di rumah bersama Jinyoung, pasti mereka akan bertengkar lagi. Entah kenapa ia yakin sekali tentang hal itu.

Setelah memarkir mobilnya di parkiran apartemen Somi, ia keluar dari mobil dan berjalan melewati lorong-lorong sampai akhirnya sampai di depan apartemen Somi. Dengan raut wajah lelah yang tercetak jelas, ia menekan bel berulang kali sampai akhirnya pintu terbuka menampilkan Somi dengan setelan _training_ , kacamata bundar lucu dan rambut yang dikuncir berantakan.

"Daehwi? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Somi menggaruk kepalanya bingung karena melihat sosok kecil sahabatnya tepat di depan pintu. Kemudian ia membuka pintu apartemennya lebih lebar dan menarik pemuda itu agar mengikutinya masuk ke dalam. Mata gadis itu menatap aneh pada pemuda yang saat ini sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menghela napas berulang kali.

Ini adalah kali pertama Daehwi datang ke rumahnya sendirian tanpa diantar oleh Jinyoung. Jelas saja ia curiga kalau terjadi sesuatu terjadi diantara mereka. Ia membenarkan kacamata bundarnya dan berlari ke dapur untuk mengambil dua botol air mineral.

Daehwi mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh apartemen Somi yang rapi. Gadis itu memang tinggal sendiri di sini, jadi apartemennya pasti rapi dan terlihat nyaman, tidak seperti miliknya yang selalu ramai karena teriakannya dengan Jinyoung. Ah, Jinyoung lagi Jinyoung lagi.

Somi meletakkan botol air mineralnya di hadapan Daehwi yang langsung diraih oleh pemuda itu. "Aku minum, ya? Aku haus karena dari semalam aku emosi."

"Aku memang menyiapkannya untukmu," ucap Somi yang kemudian mendekat ke samping Daehwi. Ia duduk bersila dan memainkan celana _training_ nya, menunggu Daehwi menuntaskan acara minumnya.

"Ceritakan padaku. Semuanya," titah Somi ketika melihat Daehwi selesai minum. Tangannya menepuk pelan pundak sahabatnya, mencoba menenangkan tapi ia tahu itu tidak akan berpengaruh besar pada Daehwi. Pemuda itu kuat walaupun fisiknya kecil, ia tidak akan menangis begitu saja ketika punya masalah karena Ibunya bilang kalau anak laki-laki tidak boleh menangis hanya karena sebuah masalah. Masalah ada untuk diselesaikan bukan untuk ditangisi, begitu yang diingat Somi ketika Daehwi memberitahunya pertama kali.

Hanya saja sikap Daehwi memang manja dan suka menempel dengan siapapun, walaupun temannya cuma sedikit, maka dari itu orang yang hanya melihatnya tanpa mengenalnya pasti beranggapan kalau Daehwi adalah pemuda lemah dan cengeng yang tidak bisa apapun.

Daehwi menghela napas pelan, punggungnya ia hempaskan pada sandaran sofa. Ia menoleh dan menemukan Somi sedang minum air mineralnya dari gelas. Dengan usil ia menarik bandana yang dipakai Somi, membuat sang pemilik memelototinya garang. Untung saja Somi tidak tersedak, bisa dijadikan tersangka dirinya nanti.

"Aku bertengkar dengan Jinyoung hyung, Som," lirih Daehwi sembari memejamkan matanya. Somi sendiri hanya terdiam dan melanjutkan minumnya, memberi isyarat pada Daehwi untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Dia membentakku. Sebenarnya aku tidak masalah dibentak tapi entah kenapa aku marah sekali tadi malam sampai membiarkannya tidur di sofa," lanjut Daehwi diakhiri dengan rengekan yang terdengar menggelikan di telinga Somi.

Gadis itu menepuk pipi Daehwi pelan dan mengangguk lucu hingga kuncirannya bergerak naik turun. "Kalau dia membentak berarti kau berbuat kesalahan, kan?"

Daehwi meringis. Kata-kata Somi barusan membuatnya sadar kalau dirinya memang salah dan membiarkan Jinyoung tidur di sofa dingin adalah perbuatan tercela. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya gugup, tidak tahu harus membalasnya dengan apa.

"Benar, kan? Orang sesabar Jinyoung pun bisa marah kalau kau membuatnya kesal atau memang dirimu yang salah." Somi menghela napas. "Apa yang kau lakukan sampai membuat Jinyoung marah?"

"Makan permen dan coklat malam-malam ketika mau tidur dan Jinyoung hyung sudah menyikat gigiku," cicitnya dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Somi mencibirnya keras dan mendengus kasar, membuat dirinya tidak terima dan mendongakkan kepala dengan tatapan sengit. "Sumpah, Som, aku cuma makan satu!"

"Satu tapi berkali-kali?"

Rasanya ada panah imajiner yang menohok jantungnya saat ini. Kenapa Somi selalu mengatakan hal yang benar padahal dirinya sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidak menceritakan semuanya secara lengkap. Bahkan kalau bisa ia akan menutupi semuanya dengan menjadikan Jinyoung sebagai pihak yang bersalah.

"Aku tahu semua tentangmu, _otter_ kecilnya Jinyoung. Jangan berani-berani menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku," kata Somi dengan senyum miring andalannya yang entah bagaimana membuat Daehwi cuma bisa mengiyakan apa saja yang diucapkan Somi.

Daehwi menganggukkan kepalanya seraya menghembuskan napas. Tangannya ia silangkan di depan wajahnya dan berkata, "Oke, aku salah, aku tahu. Terus apa yang harus kulakukan, Som?"

"Haruskah aku mendikte apa yang harus kau lakukan sekarang?"

Demi apapun Somi yang sekarang ia lihat benar-benar seperti seorang ibu tiri jahat yang ada di film Cinderella dengan dirinya yang berperan sebagai Cinderella dan Jinyoung sebagai pangerannya, lalu mereka menikah dan-

"Daehwi? Kau melamun, ya?" Tanya Somi dengan menyentil kening Daehwi cukup keras sampai membuat orang yang disentil memekik kesakitan. "Sakit tahu, Som!"

Somi tertawa pelan. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap bekas sentilan tangannya barusan. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah karena membuat kening sahabatnya memerah. Dengan senyum mengembang Somi langsung meraih ponsel Daehwi yang diletakkan sembarangan di meja. Ia mengetikkan sesuatu dengan cepat sampai rasanya Daehwi tidak bisa mencegahnya.

"Somi! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Teriak Daehwi keras ketika melihat tulisan sent besar di layar ponselnya. Apalagi ketika membaca nama penerima dan isi pesan. Somi mengirimi Jinyoung pesan menggunakan ponsel Daehwi dan yaampun isi pesannya benar-benar memalukan, untung saja gadis itu tetap memberi nama Somi di akhir pesan.

Sepertinya ia datang ke rumah yang salah hari ini. Tahu begini ia pulang saja dan memeluk _teddy bear_ besar kesayangannya–Dongho maksudnya.

"Kau pasti gila. Aku yakin kau gila."

"Kalau aku gila, aku tidak akan membukakan pintu untukmu," keluh Somi yang kemudian bangun dari duduknya. Ia menangkup pipi Daehwi sebentar dan mengecup pipinya pelan. "Aku mandi dulu, jangan kemana-mana dan tunggu aku."

Daehwi mengerang keras ketika merasakan pipinya basah karena ciuman tidak jelas dari Somi. "Aku doakan kau ketiduran di kamar mandi!"

* * *

Kring Kring.

Jinyoung menoleh kaget seraya mendongakkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum menatap bel yang berbunyi ketika ia membuka pintu toko itu. Apalagi ketika ia langsung disambut dengan pemilik tokonya. Dengan sopan ia membungkuk pada wanita paruh baya itu.

"Kau datang lagi?" Sapa Bibi Kim dengan senyum lebarnya. Beliau menepuk pundak Jinyoung pelan dan menuntunnya untuk masuk. Sedangkan Jinyoung cuma membungkuk kaku ketika diperlakukan seperti itu. Kalau sudah ada yang begini ia jadi ingat ibunya yang jauh darinya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Nak?" Tanya beliau lagi seraya mengambil sebuah coklat dari meja kasir dan mengulurkannya pada Jinyoung.

Jinyoung mengerutkan keningnya bingung, tapi tetap menerima coklat yang diulurkan Bibi Kim. "Kenapa, Bi?"

Bibi Kim tersenyum hangat. "Kau terlihat pucat, jadi aku memberimu coklat. Siapa tahu kau akan merasa lebih baik."

Oh, Bibi Kim benar-benar seseorang yang berhati malaikat. Mau tidak mau Jinyoung memakannya dengan tersipu. Ngomong-ngomong coklat yang sedang dimakannya sama seperti coklat yang tadi malam dimakan Daehwi. Rasanya enak, pantas saja Daehwi ketagihan hingga memakannya sampai malam. Jinyoung tersenyum, sudah memantapkan niat untuk mengganti semua coklat Daehwi yang semalam dibuang pemiliknya ketika marah-marah.

"Aku mau membeli bunga yang artinya untuk permintaan maaf," ucap Jinyoung setelah mencecap habis coklatnya. Walaupun ia tidak seberapa menyukai coklat, ia tetap harus memakannya sampai habis, kan?

Sebenarnya sebelum kemari ia sudah memutuskan akan membeli bunga apa, hanya saja ia tidak terlalu yakin dan memilih untuk menyerahkan semuanya pada Bibi Kim. Ia melihat wanita paruh baya itu sendang tersenyum sembari berkeliling toko bunganya. "Kau bertengkar dengan pacar kecilmu?"

Entah ia harus jujur atau tidak tentang ini, tapi mungkin ia bisa bercerita sedikit, mengingat ia memang butuh seseorang yang lebih tua untuk mendengar ceritanya. Ia mengikuti Bibi Kim berkeliling dan berhenti tepat disamping tanaman tulip.

Ia mengendikkan pundaknya bingung dan berkata, "Dia menghilang sejak pagi karena tadi malam aku tidak sengaja membentaknya yang selalu makan coklat di malam hari. Apa aku salah?"

Bibi Kim tertawa lembut. Pandangan matanya teralih pada Jinyoung dan tangannya menepuk pelan pundak pemuda itu, menghantarkan kehangatan yang diciptakan dari tawanya. Beliau mengulurkan setangkai tulip putih padanya. "Kau tidak salah, percayalah padaku. Tapi, mungkin kekasihmu itu jarang dibentak, jadi ia cukup kaget karena kau begitukan. Kalau kau suruh pulang, dia pasti akan menurut."

Jinyoung mengamati bunga yang saat ini ada di tangannya, mengambil beberapa tangkai lagi dan memberikannya pada Bibi Kim. Senyumnya mengembang setelah mendengar penuturan wanita itu. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak mendapat penuturan seperti tadi tentang kehidupan percintaannya, mengingat ibunya cuma menggodanya tiap kali ia akan curhat.

"Berikan tulip putih ini padanya, rata-rata bunga yang berwarna putih artinya sebagai permintaan maaf. Aku memilih tulip karena itu pasti terlihat cantik kalau pacarmu yang memegangnya."

Jinyoung mengangguk paham. "Apa aku hanya memberinya tulip?"

"Mau dipadukan dengan apa? Mawar atau _baby's breath_?"

 _Baby's breath_? Kenapa Jinyoung tidak pernah tahu tentang bunga itu? Apa itu jenis baru yang baru saja ditemukan? Tapi, kalau diingat lagi ia sering mendengar tentang bunga itu di TV, hanya saja tidak tahu bagaimana bentuknya. Bahkan Daehwi sendiri tidak pernah menyebut tentang bunga itu.

Bibi Kim yang melihat Jinyoung bingung dan diam saja akhirnya paham, wanita itu berjalan ke sisi lain toko bunganya, lalu kembali lagi ke hadapan Jinyoung dengan membawa segenggam tangkai _baby's breath_.

"Oh, maksud Bibi _Gypsophila_?" Jinyoung membulatkan bibirnya dan mengangguk lucu seperti anjing tetangga Bibi Kim.

"Kau mengingat nama ilmiahnya saja ternyata," kata Bibi Kim sambil tertawa pelan. "Mau dipadukan dengan bunga kecil ini?"

Jinyoung mengangguk ragu, tidak yakin dengan semua itu. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja ia teringat akan sesuatu. Ia ingat ayahnya pernah memberikan buket cantik pada ibunya, warna putih seperti bunga kecil tadi dan ternyata buket yang diberikan ayahnya punya arti yang sangat dalam. Tangannya menahan lengan Bibi Kim yang sudah mulai membuka plester. Senyumnya mengembang untuk kedua kalinya di toko bunga ini, bahkan mungkin senyumnya ini lebih lebar dari yang tadi. "Aku mau perpaduan mawar putih dengan _Gypso_ -maksudku _baby's breath_ saja, Bi."

Bibi Kim yang awalnya terkejut langsung ikut tersenyum ketika mendengar permintaan Jinyoung. "Kau punya pilihan yang bagus, Nak. Tunggu sebentar, akan aku bikinkan buket yang bagus untuk pacarmu."

Setelah mengucapkan perkataannya tadi, Bibi Kim berjalan ke tempat khusus mawar. Beliau mengambil beberapa mawar putih dan kertas pembungkus baru agar terlihat cocok ketika dipadukan dengan mawar putih dan _baby's breath_.

Selama menit-menit berikutnya Jinyoung hanya menunggu sambil memperhatikan tangan terampil Bibi Kim yang bekerja. Matanya memandang takjub melihat buketnya yang hampir jadi. Padahal ini belum lewat satu jam, tapi beliau sudah hampir menyelesaikan buketnya.  
T

api tampilan setengah jadi bunga itu membuat Jinyoung menggaruk kepalanya dan menatap buket yang setengah jadi itu dengan pandangan ragu. "Bi, kenapa buketnya terlihat seperti buket yang biasanya dibawa untuk menikah?"

"Memang begini, Nak. Padahal aku sudah membuatnya sebiasa mungkin," ucap Bibi Kim sembari mengangkat buket setengah jadi itu ke depan wajah Jinyoung. Beliau tersenyum dan bertanya, "Mau ganti lagi?"

Sejenak Jinyoung berpikir untuk menggantinya dengan yang lain, tapi karena bunga itu mengingatkannya pada kedua orangtuanya dan betapa ia sangat mencintai Daehwi, ia pun menggelengkan kepalanya mantap.

Bibi Kim tersenyum lembut melihat pelanggan setianya yang sedang memperhatikan tangannya yang bekerja pada bunga-bunga. "Pasti bunga ini punya kenangan sendiri untukmu?"

"Bagaimana Bibi bisa tahu?"

"Aku tahu segalanya," balas Bibi Kim disela tawanya yang khas. Tangan tuanya mengambil satu tangkai mawar putih terakhir yang tersisa dan memasukkannya diantara mawar lain yang sudah lebih dulu tertata di dalam buket. Beliau menepuk pelan buket tersebut sebelum menyerahkannya pada Jinyoung yang setia menunggunya hingga selesai. "Cantik, kan?"

Jinyoung mengangguk sebagai balasannya. Kalau sudah jadi begini bentuknya tidak begitu mirip dengan buket-buket yang sering digunakan di upacara pernikahan. Ia tersenyum puas melihat hasil karya Bibi Kim yang terbilang cepat dalam membuat buket.

Ia menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang pada Bibi Kim dan sebagai kembaliannya Bibi Kim memberinya banyak coklat. Maunya menolak tapi mengingat itu adalah coklat favorit Daehwi, ia jadi menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Setelah berpamitan dengan sopan, ia kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Tujuan selanjutnya adalah supermarket. Rencananya mau membeli daging dan aneka bahan makanan lain yang sengaja ia beli untuk disajikan pada Daehwi nanti setelah pemuda itu pulang.

Sebenarnya ia tidak begitu yakin dengan kemampuan memasaknya kalau sudah menyangkut makanan berat. Tapi untuk Daehwi apapun akan ia lakukan, sesulit apapun itu. Bahkan memasak pun akan ia lakukan agar Daehwi senang.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Jinyoung untuk membeli semua bahan yang ia butuhkan. Ia bukan tipe orang yang suka berlama-lama di tempat ramai terlalu lama, jadi kalau sudah selesai mengambil semua yang dibutuhkan, ia akan langsung membayar semuanya di kasir. Tidak seperti Daehwi yang betah berjam-jam berkeliling sebuah toko, supermarket sekalipun.

Ketika sampai di rumah ia kembali membuka _google_ dan mulai mencari resep _simple_ yang sekiranya sanggup ia ikuti langkah-langkahnya. Setelah menemukan sebuah menu yang _simple_ tapi terkesan mewah, dengan senyum yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya, ia memasak demgan mengikuti langkah-langkahnya. Dengan pikirannya yang penuh dengan Daehwi ia yakin kalau ia bisa menyelesaikan menu ini.

Sebelumnya ia sudah mengabari Somi untuk mengantarkan Daehwi pulang dua jam lagi dan menyuruh gadis itu untuk memaksa Daehwi kalau memang Daehwi tidak mau pulang. Bagaimanapun caranya.

Kemudian ia menyiapkan meja makannya yang memang terlihat biasa saja, tapi mampu ia sulap menjadi sesuatu yang tidak biasa-yang mirip seperti yang ada di restoran mahal. Dengan sengaja ia mengambil dua piring mahal milik Daehwi dan lilin-lilin lucu yang baru saja kemarin dibeli _online_. Pikirnya kalau ia memakai barang-barang milik Daehwi, hal itu bisa membuat Daehwi lebih melunak dan melupakan kekesalannya. Ya, setidaknya itulah yang ia pikirkan. Semoga saja Jinyoung tetap baik-baik saja sampai acara makan mereka selesai.

Ia tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerja kerasnya selama tiga jam berturut-turut menghias meja makan. Tidak buruk juga, mungkin ia bisa melamar di restoran hotel kalau memang hasilnya sebagus itu.

Nah, kalau sudah siap semua begini kan, ia jadi bisa santai menunggu Daehwi yang sebentar lagi akan datang.

* * *

"Kau gugup?" Tanya Somi yang saat ini sedang menyetir disebelahnya. Berkat usulan Somi, ia jadi meninggalkan mobilnya di parkiran apartemen Somi dan dengan senang hati gadis blasteran itu mengantarkan Daehwi kembali pulang. Gadis itu memang kurang kerjaan sampai mengantar Daehwi saja ia mau.

"Kelihatannya aku gugup tidak?"

"Kau terlihat pucat seakan-akan ada hantu tanpa kepala yang muncul dihadapanmu." Jelas saja itu ucapan ngawur Somi. Daehwi yang mendengarnya cuma memutar bola matanya malas. Dari dulu Somi memang suka bicara asal seperti tadi, walaupun kadang terdengar lucu tapi tetap saja gadis itu tidak seharusnya berkata begitu.

Karena merasa gerah saking gugupnya, ia membesarkan AC mobil Somi dan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar didepan AC itu. Somi berdecih aneh ketika melihatnya, mendoakan dirinya agar masuk angin dan akhirnya tidak bisa bermesraan dengan Jinyoung.

 _Duh, Somi memang keterlaluan!_ Batin Daehwi yang setelah dikatai tadi langsung diam di kursinya. Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada kaca mobil dengan tangannya memegang erat sabuk yang melindungi tubuhnya. Matanya bergerak gugup melihat langit malam ketika beberapa meter lagi sampai di gedung apartemennya. Jelas saja ia gugup karena yang salah semalam adalah dirinya tapi yang melarikan diri malah dirinya sendiri. Antara gugup dan malu tidak ada bedanya.

Somi yang masih mengendarai mobilnya dengan tenang akhirnya memasuki wilayah parkir apartemen Daehwi. Setelah sudah memarkirkan mobilnya, tangan gadis itu menggoyangkan tubuh Daehwi yang tegang. Daehwi menoleh dengan bibirnya yang sudah mengerucut. "Ayo kembali ke apartemenmu, Som. Aku menginap di sana saja malam ini."

"Pacarku bisa marah!" Somi mendelik dan menyentil dahi Daehwi gemas.

"Somi, tolong, kau tidak punya pacar."

"Ada!" Pekik Somi dengan mata yang berapi-api, tapi kemudian tatapannya kembali tenang. "Shawn Mendes pacarku, Hwi."

Daehwi mendengus keras setelah mendengarnya. Oke, ia sudah memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemennya sendiri saja kalau sudah mendengar Somi meracau tentang pacar khayalannya. Karena ia yakin kalau ia kembali ke apartemen Somi pasti Somi akan tetap melanjutkan khayalannya menjadi pacar Shawn Mendes atau Justin Bieber, dan malamnya akan dipenuhi teriakan Somi yang sibuk ber _fangirl_ ria.

Dengan senyum yang tersungging di wajah manisnya, Somi keluar dari mobil mengikuti Daehwi yang sudah berjalan duluan di lorong apartemen.

Somi itu penuh pengertian, buktinya saja sekarang ia menggenggam tangan Daehwi agar pemuda itu tidak gugup lagi. Niatnya sih mau membuat Daehwi tenang, lagipula mereka sudah sering bergandengan tangan sejak kecil, cuma orang yang melihatnya pasti beranggapan mereka itu sepasang kekasih. Tapi, ya, mereka berdua cuek saja. Selama Daehwi tidak terganggu, ia akan terus menggenggam tangannya.

Setelah hampir sampai, ternyata Somi mendapat telepon yang mengharuskan dirinya pergi saat itu juga. Membuat Daehwi menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas, berharap Somi mau menemaninya. Tapi Somi membalasnya dengan gelengan kepala dan raut wajah bersalah.

Dengan langkah ragu, Daehwi melanjutkan jalannya di lorong apartemennya sendirian. Ia menoleh pada Somi yang masih memperhatikannya dari ujung lorong sambil mengepalkan tangannya, memberinya semangat. Kenapa dirinya jadi sangat gugup begini? Ia tahu Jinyoung tidak akan menamparnya atau memukulnya ketika ia masuk nanti. Jadi, kenapa ia harus gugup? Ini cuma seorang Bae Jinyoung, kekasihnya yang sudah hampir dua tahun belakangan ini.

Setelah menyiapkan hatinya, ia membuka pelan pintu apartemennya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah kondisi apartemen yang masih sama seperti pagi hari tadi ketika ia melarikan diri dan lampu-lampunya yang mati.

Ia mengernyit heran. Setelah memastikan apartemennya sudah terkunci kembali, ia masuk ke dalam dengan berjinjit. "Hyung, kau dimana?" Lirihnya hampir menangis, memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk kalau Jinyoung meninggalkannya begitu saja karena masih merasa kesal.

Dalam keremangan itu, matanya menangkap sebentuk kertas putih yang tertempel di atas TV. Itu sebuah pesan yang bertuliskan ' _Aku tidak kemana-mana. Pergilah ke meja makan_ '.

Daehwi mengernyit heran, tapi tetap menuruti perintah Jinyoung di kertas tadi. Tangannya mengusap pipinya yang menjadi dingin seketika. Kenapa rasanya meja makan terasa begitu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang?

Baru setelah ia melewati lemari kaca besar, ia bisa melihat siluet seorang pemuda yang selama ini dikenalnya. Ia berlari hendak memeluk sosok itu, tapi terhenti ketika matanya menatap sesuatu yang tidak biasa di meja makannya.

"Hyung... Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya bingung melihat Jinyoung yang tersenyum padanya dengan kemeja rapi dan celana kain hitam yang-sungguh Jinyoung terlihat sangat tampan hari ini. Perlahan Jinyoung memajukan tubuhnya, lalu mendekapnya erat. "Aku merindukanmu, Hwi. Jangan pergi lagi..."

Matanya sudah berair, sebentar lagi pasti akan menangis. Apalagi ketika melihat dari balik bahu Jinyoung kalau meja makan mereka sudah penuh dengan makanan dan lilin-lilin cantik diatasnya. Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan Jinyoung sampai ia mau menyiapkan semua ini?

"Hyung, ini berlebihan, serius," ucap Daehwi sembari melepaskan pelukannya. Ia tersenyum menatap Jinyoung yang juga sedang menatapnya. "Tapi, aku menyukainya."

"Aku tahu kau akan menyukainya, Hwi," kekeh Jinyoung pelan. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Daehwi, mencium bibir merah pemuda itu untuk menyalurkan kasih sayangnya. Oh, Jinyoung benar-benar merindukan Daehwi walaupun mereka baru berpisah setengah hari.

Daehwi terkikik geli ketika tangan Jinyoung meremat pinggangnya. Ia melepas pagutannya dan mencubit pipi Jinyoung gemas. "Kau terlihat tampan sekali hari ini, hyung."

"Aku memang selalu tampan, kan, Hwi?"

"Saking tampannya sampai membuatku tidak tahan kalau jauh-jauh darimu?" Tanyanya menggoda dengan tangan yang sengaja dikalungkan di leher Jinyoung. Senyum miringnya tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Tapi, Jinyoung cuma membalasnya dengan senyuman. "Sayang, kita mau makan bukan mau melakukan hal itu."

"Kau menolakku lagi, hyung..." keluhnya seraya menyentuh kerah Jinyoung dan mengusap dagunya pelan. "Harusnya aku yang menolakmu, tapi kenapa di hubungan kita aku yang sering ditolak?"

"Kau mau tahu?"

"Aku sudah kenyang diberitahu olehmu," kata Daehwi menampilkan senyum manisnya, lalu melepas kalungan tangannya, mengecup lembut pipi Jinyoung sebelum akhirnya duduk di kursi yang sudah disiapkan oleh Jinyoung. Matanya melengkung lucu ketika melihat buket cantik yang berisi paduan bunga mawar putih dan _baby's breath_. Bunga yang sering ia lihat di TV atau di pernikahan. Jadi, tanpa diberitahu Jinyoung pun ia sudah tahu arti paduan bunga itu kalau bersama.

Jinyoung mengikuti Daehwi untuk duduk di sisi yang berseberangan. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, takut kalau Daehwi tidak suka dengan bunga yang dibawanya. "Kau suka?"

"Aku suka apapun yang kau berikan untukku, hyung."

"Berarti kau sudah tidak marah padaku, kan?"

"Kapan aku marah?" Tanya Daehwi dengan ekspresi yang dibuat-buat. Senyumnya mengembang dengan kepala yang bergerak kesana kemari, senang sekali dirinya membuat Jinyoung frustasi seperti tadi.

Tapi, ekspresi senangnya langsung berubah ketika melihat piring yang ada di depannya. Bibirnya mengerucutkan kesal. Itu piring favoritnya! Piring itu mahal! Ia harus menyisihkan uang bulanannya selama hampir satu tahun agar bisa membeli piring unik yang tidak semua orang bisa memilikinya. Lalu sekarang piringnya itu dipakai.

Jinyoung yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi Daehwi cuma diam dan mulai menyuapkan daging yang ada di piringnya ke mulut. Sebisa mungkin menghindari tatapan Daehwi yang sudah menatapnya penuh tanya. Oke, kali ini memang salahnya karena sudah memakai piring kesayangan Daehwi tanpa memberitahu pemiliknya, tapi itu juga agar Daehwi merasa senang, artinya kan bukan sepenuhnya salah Jinyoung.

"Kenapa pakai piringku, hyung? Ini kan buat pajangan bukan dibuat makan," ucap Daehwi dengan nada merengek dan hampir menangisi piring mahalnya. Matanya teralihkan ke lilin-lilin yang menyala di meja. Mulutnya terbuka lebar karena baru sadar kalau lilin yang sedari tadi menyala adalah lilin yang juga ia beli karena tampilannya bagus. "Lilinku?!" Pekiknya keras sampai membuat Jinyoung menghentikan acara makannya.

Daehwi menghela napas dalam. "Kenapa kau memakai barangku begitu saja tanpa memberitahuku? Hyung tahu sendiri aku sampai tidak makan siang gara-gara uangku kutabung dan seka-"

Ting! Suara sendok yang sengaja dibunyikan itu terdengar nyaring di apartemen yang hanya berisi mereka berdua. Jinyoung mengusap mulutnya dengan serbet dan menyatukan tangannya sementara matanya menatap tajam Daehwi yang cuma diam sambil mencicipi saus yang ada di piringnya. Sebisa mungkin ia menyibukkan diri dan menghindari tatapan Jinyoung yang seolah menusuknya.

"Sayang, bisakah kau diam dan nikmati saja apa yang sudah kusiapkan untukmu? Kau tahu? Aku menyiapkan ini tiga jam lebih dan kau malah mempermasalahkan piring dan lilin mahal yang kupakai? Aku akan membelikanmu yang baru kalau kau mau. Lagipula aku melakukan ini agar kau senang."

Daehwi mengangguk sebagai balasannya, masih menunduk dan tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya untuk bertatap muka dengan Jinyoung-yang ia yakin dalam mode yang sangat kesal.

"Tapi, kan, hyung..." Lirihnya hati-hati, kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya, "Ini semua untuk dipajang bukan dipakai."

Jinyoung menghela napas kasar, satu tangannya menumpu berat kepalanya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa berat dan pusing. Tapi semenit kemudian ia mendongak dan tersenyum menatap Daehwi yang saat ini sedang memakan kentang goreng dengan tangannya.

Tangannya memberi gestur pada Daehwi untuk menggenggam tangan yang ia ulurkan. Daehwi yang awalnya ketakutan, akhirnya menuruti permintaan Jinyoung untuk menggenggam tangannya. Ia meremas tangan Daehwi sementara ibu jarinya mengusap permukaan kulit tangan Daehwi yang terasa lembut ditangannya.

Ia mengangkat tangannya yang lain dan ikut menggenggam tangan Daehwi yang sebelumnya sudah ia genggam. Ia tersenyum dan berkata, "Daehwiku, Cintaku, Sayangku, kali ini dengarkan aku, oke? Aku tidak mau berdebat denganmu, jadi aku akan iyakan semua yang kau ucapkan. Tapi tolong hargai aku yang sudah menyiapkan semua ini selama tiga jam berturut-turut. Aku melakukan ini karena merasa bersalah padamu, aku tahu aku tidak seharusnya membentakmu. Iya, aku salah. Tapi kalau aku diam saja aku juga salah, Sayang.

"Aku disini sebagai pacarmu bukan untuk membiarkanmu melakukan semuanya sesuka hatimu, disini sebagai pacarmu untuk membuatmu-membuat kita-menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik. Begitu pula kau yang selalu mengingatkanku dan membuatku berubah menjadi seorang Jinyoung yang tidak malas lagi seperti dulu." Jinyoung terdiam sebentar untuk menghirup napas dalam. Tangan Daehwi yang ia genggam ia dekatkan ke bibirnya, menciumnya mesra sekalipun cuma sebentar.

"Bukannya aku melarangmu untuk makan coklat selamanya, aku cuma melarangmu untuk makan coklat malam-malam, karena demi apapun di dunia ini aku takut kalau kau sakit, Hwi. Aku akan benar-benar menyalahkan diriku sendiri jika kau sakit karena kecerobohanku yang tidak mau mengingatkanmu. Memang dulu aku pernah bilang kalau aku tidak akan melarangmu melakukan apapun, tapi maaf, Hwi, aku akan dengan giat melarangmu kalau itu tidak bagus untuk tubuhmu. Kesehatanmu adalah nomer satu bagiku."

Daehwi membahasi bibirnya yang seketika menjadi kering. Entah darimana Jinyoung belajar bicara begitu, yang jelas ia selalu merasa tersentuh dan bersyukur di saat yang sama karena sudah diperkenalkan pada Jinyoung. Tangannya berkedut dan itu membuat Jinyoung menariknya lebih dekat. "Entah harus bagaimana lagi aku bersyukur, hyung. Aku tahu aku salah, aku minta maaf... Terima kasih karena sudah mengkhawatirkanku."

Jinyoung tersenyum, menampilkan barisan gigi rapinya yang selalu terlihat lucu di mata Daehwi. "Janji tidak akan makan coklat malam-malam?"

"Janji, aku tidak akan makan coklat malam-malam lagi," ucapnya mantap dengan mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. "Tapi kalau pagi, boleh kan?"

"Siang baru boleh," koreksi Jinyoung seraya menjentikkan jari telunjuknya.

Daehwi mengangguk paham, tidak berani mendebat Jinyoung lagi. Bisa saja yang tadi Jinyoung sabar tapi bisa saja kalau ia mendebat lebih jauh Jinyoung akan berubah jadi garang. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat bulu kuduknya merinding.

Perlahan Jinyoung melepas tangan Daehwi, memberinya isyarat untuk menghabiskan hidangan yang sudah disiapkan khusus untuknya. Dengan senang hati Daehwi memakan makanan itu. Baru ingat kalau dari tadi pagi ia cuma makan sereal tanpa susu di tempat Somi. Pantas saja kalau ia makan lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Pasti belum makan," kata Jinyoung yang menyadari kalau Daehwi makan lebih cepat.

"Memikirkanmu yang marah membuatku tidak nafsu makan," Daehwi menjawab cuek dan melanjutkan makannya. Setelah memakan habis kentangnya, ia mendongak dan tersenyum pada Jinyoung yang masih menyeruput supnya. Ia pun berkata, "Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih, hyung. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan mennyiapkan semua ini. Mengingat kau sendiri bukanlah orang yang romantis."

Jinyoung mendecih tidak percaya. Minuman yang ia teguk habis dalam satu tegukan, kemudian ia menatap Daehwi dengan pandangan remeh. "Aku? Tidak romantis? Lalu apa arti semua bunga yang kuberikan padamu?"

"Semua orang memberikan bunga pada pacarnya, apanya yang spesial?" Kekeh Daehwi seraya membawa piringnya dan Jinyoung yang sudah bersih ke tempat cuci piring. Buketnya pun ia pindahkan ke tempat yang lebih layak-maksudnya tidak diletakkan begitu saja di atas meja makan.

Lalu ia menuangkan air mineral ke gelas Jinyoung yang sudah habis airnya. Dengan sengaja ia menepuk pipi Jinyoung yang sedang minum dan tertawa setelahnya.

Jinyoung yang kesal karena sedari tadi dikerjai akhirnya bangun dari duduknya. Tangannya menarik pinggang Daehwi agar mendekat padanya. Dengan sengaja ia mengendus ceruk leher Daehwi dan memberinya kecupan singkat yang tidak meninggalkan bekas.

Kemudian ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di sisi wastafel dan menatap Daehwi dengan intens sementara tangannya mengelus pipi Daehwi yang sudah memerah. "Orang lain memberi mawar sedangkan aku harus pergi berselancar dulu ke _google_ dan mencari bunya yang cocok untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku. Aku menghabiskan waktu satu jam untuk memutuskan bunga apa yang harus kuberikan padamu. Apa itu kurang spesial?"

Daehwi terkekeh pelan. Ia memeluk pemuda itu dengan tangannya yang terkalung di leher dan menyamankan kepalanya di pundak Jinyoung. "Semua yang kau berikan padaku itu spesial, hyung. Jangan marah dulu, _dong_."

Jinyoung mengangguk, kemudian merasakan kalau kepala Daehwi makin jatuh di pundaknya dengan hembusan napas pemuda itu yang tepat mengenai dadanya yang sedikit terbuka. "Mau tidur?"

"Kita baru selesai makan?"

"Tapi kau terlihat mengantuk sekali."

"Hari ini berat, hyung," lirihnya sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jinyoung. Hari ini memang berat baginya, bertengkar dengan seseorang adalah hal yang jarang ia lakukan. Kalaupun bertengkar pasti ia akan langsung berbaikan hari itu juga. Daehwi tidak suka kalau ia harus berpikir berat seperti tadi, memikirkan orang lain yang marah padanya hanya membuat kepalanya makin sakit. Tapi, ya... Ia memang tidak bisa selalu menghindari peetengkaran di hubungannya, bukankah bertengkar dalam sebuah hubungan adalah sesuatu yang wajar?

Jinyoung tersenyum, sedikit merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat kekasih kecilnya berpikir berat seharian ini. Ia janji lain kali ia tidak akan membuat Daehwi seperti ini lagi.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku menggendongmu, ya," lirih Jinyoung yang langsung mengangkat tubuh kecil Daehwi. Memposisikan tubuh itu seperti seekor koala yang menggendong anaknya.

Daehwi makin menyandarkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Jinyoung dan mengendusnya pelan. Tangannya melingkar di bawah ketiak Jinyoung, memeluknya erat sampai rasanya Jinyoung bisa jatuh terjungkal kapan saja. Ia mengucek matanya, menunggu Jinyoung untuk menurunkannya, tapi lima menit sudah berlalu tidak ada tanda-tanda dari Jinyoung yang berniat menurunkannya. Ia terkikik merasakan senyum Jinyoung di surainya. "Hyung, turunkan aku."

Jinyoung terkekeh pelan. Ia duduk di sisi kasur dan menepuk punggung kekasihnya dengan lembut. "Tidurlah, kupikir akan baik-baik saja kalau kau tidur dengan posisi duduk begini sekalipun kau baru saja makan," ucap Jinyoung sembari menyamankan posisinya dengan bersandar pada sandaran kasur. "Kau tahu, Hwi, buket tadi aku beli karena aku ingat ayahku pernah memberi buket seperti itu pada ibuku. Sepertinya kau sudah tahu arti bunganya, jadi aku tidak akan menjelaskannya padamu."

"Begitukah? Terima kasih kalau begitu." Daehwi tertawa pelan disela kantuknya. Kata-kata Jinyoung barusan membuatnya merasa beruntung lagi, entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Ia menghirup napas dalam dan merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Jinyoung. Ia bergerak terus sampai akhirnya menemukan posisi yang pas untuk tidur. Apalagi Jinyoung sudah mulai menggumamkan beberapa lagu yang menenangkan, membuatnya langsung terbuai dan melupakan segalanya.

Jinyoung tersenyum ketika mendengar suara dengkuran halus dari Daehwi. Ia menangkup pipi pemuda itu, melihatnya lagi dengan jelas betapa lucunya Daehwi ketika tidur. Entah sudah berapa kali ia melakukan itu tapi tidak pernah merasa bosan sedikit pun.

Secara perlahan ia memindahkan kepala Daehwi ke bantal, membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur selembut mungkin agar tidak mengganggu tidur Daehwi. Setelah itu ia mengganti pakaiannya dan ikut berbaring di samping Daehwi yang langsung memeluknya. Ia tersenyum lembut, membisikkan berbagai kata cinta tepat di telinga pemuda itu sekalipun Daehwi tidak akan mendengarnya.

Perlahan ia mengecup kening Daehwi dan kembali memeluknya. Ia bersiap menyusul Daehwi ke alam mimpi. Sebelum benar-benar tertidur, ia berbisik, "Aku mencintaimu, Hwi. Benar-benar mencintaimu."

 **END**

Love,

Tinkxx


End file.
